Rationale- The emergence of a biological revolution in psychopathology research is now strongly solidified, leaving most clinical psychology students inadequately trained in biological concepts and methods, contributing to a void of creative young psychologists equipped to study normal and abnormal personality and psychopathological syndromes across varying levels of analysis. Most graduate programs in clinical psychology are primarily oriented toward cognitive and psychosocial approaches to behavior. A training program that integrates behavioral neurobiology and behavior genetics in the study of psychopathology and personality, taking advantage of the unique perspectives on emotional-behavioral systems offered by psychology, is critically needed. Such a training program is described herein. Six components of a 2-year training program are described: 1) coursework in behavioral neurobiology, concepts of behavioral genetics, the structure of personality, and psychopathology; 2) a two-year association with a designated lab for apprenticeship training in research; 3) participation in research seminars led by training program mentors; 4) lecture series composed of invited scholars and a year-end research conference featuring student presentations; 5) neuropsychology practicum; and 6) travel to national conferences to present research findings. Trainees- Five years of support is sought for four predoctoral positions. Trainees are selected from our clinical psychology doctoral program, most at the conclusion of their second year of graduate study. The success of the training program is evidenced by the productivity of trainees in scholarly publication, and their success in securing post-doctoral appointments indicative of continuing development as research scientists.